For Whom The Pants Toll
by Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes
Summary: Traduction. Il était comme un imbécile génial lorsqu'on parlait de chaos. Slash SiriusRemus.


**Auteur : Sullen Siren (adresse e-mail : sullensiren arobase gmail point com)  
**

**Traductrice :** Cesare

**Bêta-reader : **Keira Snape

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de For Whom The Pants Troll de _**Sullen Siren**_, qui nous a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_. Nous ne tirons aucun bénéfice avec cette histoire.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Ecrit seulement parce que j'avais envie d'écrire un truc niais, et puis resté non terminé sur mon disque dur pendant des SIECLES.

xxxx

"Too clever is dumb." (quand on est trop intelligent, c'est qu'on est stupide.)  
-- Ogden Nash

« C'est une mauvaise idée  
- Tu dis ça de toutes nos idées, Moony. » Sirius sourit d'un air suffisant tandis qu'il secouait prudemment sa baguette, récoltant un cri étranglé au-dessus de lui.  
-Eh bien elles sont toutes mauvaises.  
- Où est ton sens de l'aventure ? » Sirius s'approcha alors qu'une plume tombait, manquant sa tête de peu.  
- Il est resté dans le dortoir. C'est mon instinct de survie qui est venu à la place. Et il est fâché avec moi. En fait, il remet en question le choix de mes amis en général.  
- Eh bien envoie-le faire ses bagages et amuse-toi un peu pour changer. Ta dévotion pour les règles et les principes de ton badge de Préfet m'ennuie, franchement. Je crois que tu oublies les choses importantes de la vie. » Sirius abaissa sa baguette, arrêtant son sortilège en entendant une sorte de bruit de chair écrasée au dessus de sa tête.  
- Et ces choses importantes, ce serait quoi ? Préserver l'esprit du chaos ?  
- Eh bien, il y a l'HUMOUR, qui est important en lui-même. Et, bien sûr, la chose la plus essentielle.  
- Quoi donc ?  
Sirius sourit jusqu'aux oreilles d'un sourire éclatant alors qu'il agitait sa baguette et murmurait la formule, l'estomac de Remus se soulevant tandis qu'il flottait dans les airs.  
- MOI. Maintenant accroche-toi, je vais te faire monter d'un claquement de doigts.  
- Si tu me laisses tomber, je reviendrai de chez les morts pour te hanter. J'apparaîtrai au milieu de chacune de tes aventures charnelles. Plus aucune fille ne baisera avec toi.  
- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. » Sirius remua sa baguette et Remus s'éleva, se heurtant soudainement la tête contre une branche plutôt vengeresse. Il lança un regard furieux à Sirius, dont le sourire était triomphant.  
- Ben, je ne t'ai pas laissé TOMBER.  
- Rappelle-moi d'être plus précis la prochaine fois.  
- C'est ça. On y va.  
Remus s'éleva brusquement, bien trop vite à son goût, pour tout dire. Son estomac se souleva de façon désagréable, et il décida que vomir sur la tête de Sirius serait juste lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour l'avoir entraîné dans cette sortie en premier lieu.  
Il prit contact avec la pente du toit et s'accrocha à la flèche la plus proche alors que le sortilège disparaissait.

La première chose qu'il vit le convainquit que, oui, il fréquentait des gens à l'esprit profondément et inexplicablement tordu. James avait disparu, à part ses pieds et ses chevilles. Ceux-ci étaient retenus par un Peter au visage rouge, qui soufflait et haletait d'une façon qui n'inspirait vraiment pas confiance dans sa poigne. Le reste du corps de James pendait de l'autre côté du bord, lévitant Sirius pour qu'il les rejoigne.

Remus se dit que la plupart de ses problèmes quotidiens se résoudraient s'il les faisait simplement tomber tous les deux, puisqu'ils entraîneraient Sirius dans leur chute, et que Remus pourrait alors… être coincé sur le toit.

Et voilà, tant pis pour le plan. Il soupira et s'avança, saisissant l'une des chevilles de James. Peter la lâcha avec un regard reconnaissant, feignant de ne pas remarquer que Remus le soulageait du plus gros du poids de James. Il y avait peu d'avantages à être un loup garou, mais être bien plus fort que ne le laissait paraître son corps frêle était définitivement l'un d'entre eux. Cela voulait dire que lorsqu'il n'y tiendrait plus et étranglerait Sirius, il serait assez fort pour faire le travail convenablement.

Sirius arriva sur le toit avec un petit saut gracieux qui, très franchement, était digne d'une fille. Remus et Peter – surtout Remus, comme Peter avait abandonné toute prétention d'aider et affichait à la place un regard fixe, et une expression confondue qui faisait se demander à Remus s'il avait réussi par un moyen quelconque à oublier qu'ils avaient passé une semaine à à essayer de trouver un moyen pour monter sur le toit. On aurait dit que quelqu'un venait de le jeter là, et qu'il était toujours en train d'essayer de comprendre où il était. C'était…

- Ce n'est pas que je ne te suis pas reconnaissant, mon pote, parce que je le suis, mais est-ce que tu pourrais peut-être envisager de lâcher ma jambe un jour ? J'aimerais bien m'en servir. Pour me mettre debout, des trucs comme ça, tu vois ? » James avait un grand sourire, derrière ses lunettes cassées. Remus n'eut pas besoin de lui demander comment elles avaient été brisées – il avait regardé la première tentative de Sirius pour faire monter James.

Il lâcha aussitôt la jambe, et se croisa les bras sur la poitrine. « Bon. Finissons-en, alors. »

- Tu fais vraiment ton emmerdeuse avec ça, tu sais. Tu pourrais au moins faire SEMBLANT d'apprécier notre compagnie. » La voix de Sirius avait ce ton geignard qu'il adoptait lorsqu'il était sur le point de se lancer sur son sujet préféré : casser du sucre sur le dos de Lily. « Je veux dire, c'est déjà assez énervant que Potter puisse à peine trouver le temps de s'arracher à sa vieille mégère de…

- Tu aimais BIEN Lily avant que je sorte avec elle, tu sais, l'interrompit James, placidement. Remus trouva que « sortir avec » était tout de même un terme un peu fort, étant donné qu'elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui seulement deux fois, et que la seconde, elle avait fini par lui jeter une bièreaubeurre à la figure.

Sirius continua comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Ce qui était, pensa Remus comme il arrêtait d'écouter la tirade trop entendue, très possible, puisqu'il doutait que les oreilles et la bouche de Sirius fussent capables de fonctionner au même moment. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas dès qu'il utilisait ne serait-ce que l'une des deux, donc c'était plausible. En toute honnêteté, il serait stupéfié si Sirius pouvait marcher et mâcher un chewing-gum en même temps, puisque cela nécessiterait un certain type de concentration, et que Sirius avait la capacité d'attention d'un moustique, excepté lorsqu'il s'agissait de trouver de nouveaux moyens de créer le chaos.

Il était comme un imbécile génial lorsqu'on parlait de chaos.

Il leva les yeux car Sirius prononçait son nom, étant arrivé à un stade de son discours où Remus était censé approuver d'une façon ou d'une autre ses jérémiades. « Tu n'es qu'une harpie jalouse qui ne peut même pas faire un sort de lévitation valable, et tu devrais être remis en première année jusqu'à ce que tu le maîtrises. Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut en finir avant que quelqu'un tombe du toit et que je doive acheter une nouvelle robe noire pour l'enterrement ? » Il pouvait toujours courir pour son soutien, oui.

- Tu pourrais emprunter la mienne, proposa James, plus par habitude que par insouciance que quelqu'un tombe véritablement.

- C'est pas le sujet.

Sirius eut un regard furieux, James essaya d'avoir l'air de ne pas rire, et Peter essaya également mais échoua misérablement, ce qui lui attira le regard noir de Sirius. « Ça te va bien de rire, Wormtail. Il me semble me rappeler que tu as eu des devoirs en plus à faire après avoir fait voler le bureau de Flitwick – deux fois – en première année. »

- C'est vrai. Mais c'était en première année, bon sang. J'ai progressé depuis.

- C'est à discuter.

- Dit celui qui a écrasé la tête de Remus dans un arbre. » Le regard de Sirius s'endurcit, et Peter éleva les mains en signe d'apaisement. « Mais bon. Tes aptitudes pour ce sort sont légendaires, ainsi que tous tes n-nombreux t-talents. » Ce fut son bégaiement plus que tout qui adoucit Sirius, suspecta Remus. Peter le maîtrisait très bien la plupart du temps, mais lorsqu'il réapparaissait, il en était gêné.

Bien sûr, Sirius ne l'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à ce que Remus et James lui montrent que son habitude de s'en moquer était un signe indéniable de sa connerie. Mais après une petite centaine de remontrances, il y faisait attention, à présent.  
Une petite centaine n'était pas si mal, étant donné que Sirius était aussi subtil et sensible qu'un tas de bois mort, la plupart du temps.

- Je crois que nous sommes venus ici pour une raison, remarqua Remus, davantage pour accélérer le projet qu'autre chose, car James avait commencé à fixer le vide d'un air calculateur inquiétant, comme s'il envisageait d'autres choses à faire sur un toit en pente glissant et totalement inconvenant, sur lequel Remus n'avait plus l'intention de remettre les pieds.

- Ah oui. Très bien, voilà, tu commences par pendre ceux-là sur les girouettes et les flèches. » James lui tendit une pile parfaitement pliée – franchement, Sirius était TELLEMENT une vraie nana – de caleçons d'un blanc terne. (Il y en avait un noir, et un autre assez dérangeant, d'un rouge noël avec un motif vert.)

- On va se faire renvoyer, remarqua Peter avec, de l'avis de Remus, une quantité excessive de gaieté.

- Oh, va te faire voir. Si on ne nous a pas jetés pour le coup des lits, celui-là ne va même pas apparaître sur le radar, répliqua Sirius d'un ton bourru.

- Je me souviendrai de ce que tu viens de dire quand je serai en train de t'étrangler dans le train qui nous renverra chez nous, grommela Remus.

Sirius changea tout à coup de visage, son attitude se transformant d'un ennui geignard en une douce supplique. Il sourit à Remus, du sourire étincelant et innocemment séduisant qui lui donnait la clé pour s'échapper des retenues et entrer dans le pantalon des filles – pas simultanément, heureusement. « S'il te plaît, Moony ? Essaie de t'amuser. On n'en a plus tellement l'occasion en ce moment. »

Remus sentit son ennui fondre, malgré le calcul visible dans la prière de Sirius. Maudit soit-il. Rien qu'UNE fois, Remus avait envie d'en vouloir à ce salaud. « Très bien. »

Il prit la pile de caleçons et commença à les accrocher, les protégeant au moyen d'un sort de glue-perpétuelle, à diverses flèches, à des girouettes, et il pendit artistiquement certains d'entre eux au bord du toit. Il vérifia son travail une fois fini et soupira. « On va se faire renvoyer. » Il sourit légèrement malgré lui. Il avait mis le rouge-noël au milieu – Ça rendait bien. Il termina avec un sort d'engorgement sur chacun d'entre eux, afin de les rendre assez gros pour être vus du sol.

- Ils ne sauront pas que c'est nous, murmura Sirius juste derrière lui.

Remus se retourna, manquant de se cogner contre lui. « Ne FAIS pas ça. Je déteste quand tu le fais. Fais du bruit, bordel. Tu es à moitié chat… »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, et Remus le coupa : « PAS DE BLAGUES SUR LES CHIENS. »

- T'es pas marrant, » il fit la moue. Remus regarda la façon qu'avaient ses lèvres de bouger pendant un moment, avant de se reprendre et de détourner les yeux. « On ne se fera pas attraper. Tout ce qu'on a fait toutes ces années… combien de fois est-ce qu'on nous a attrapés ?

- Dix-sept.

La bouche de Sirius se tordit. « Tu as compté ? »

Un éclair rouge brillant attira son regard, comme James et Peter accrochaient une grande bannière au-dessus de l'endroit où tous les caleçons étaient disséminés. Elle était rouge, bordée d'or. Fantastique. « Vous avez fait une bannière aux couleurs de Griffondor ? Vous êtes tous fous. Complètement malades et bêtes comme des ânes. »

- Ça ne rime à rien si les Serpentards ne savent pas que c'était une vengeance de Griffondor pour le coup des douches, répondit Peter alors qu'il se tenait sur la pointe des pieds pour accrocher son bout de la bannière, se balançant de façon précaire à cette occasion.

- Je suis sûr que le reste de la Maison va vous remercier quand on leur aura fait perdre la coupe.

- On regagnera les points, répliqua James avec confiance.

- On le fait à chaque fois, affirma Sirius. « Wormtail, ton côté penche. »

- Pas du tout. C'est celui de James.

- Mon côté est parfait. Demande seulement à Lily. Je la voix l'admirer sans arrêt.

- Pas ce côté-là, trouduc'.

- Mon trouduc', mon côté, c'est pareil.

Remus se massa le front. Ils disaient vraiment n'importe quoi, et c'était énervant et rageant, et Sirius était beaucoup trop près de lui, et il avait envie de rire, quand il savait qu'il devrait être sérieux et en colère. Et il l'était. Enfin il essayait de l'être. Il se rattrapa au nom de Lily. « Lily va piquer une crise si elle sait que c'était toi. »

James hésita, envisageant cette possibilité. « On va changer la couleur de la bannière. »

Remus soupira de soulagement. « James ? »

- Ouais, Moony ?

- Et pour le lion ? Remus désigna le lion plus ou moins disproportionné qui faisait des allers-retours sous le message de la bannière.

Le visage de Sirius se décomposa, et Remus pensa, une fois de plus, qu'il n'était pas juste que même les petites rides autour le la bouche de Sirius, dues à sa moue, le rendent encore plus…

Il abandonna cette pensée quand Sirius prit son air boudeur. « Moony, ça m'a pris toute la matinée pour peindre ça ! »

- Ah. Alors c'est pour ça que tu as séché les potions.

- Oui, bon, ça, et je n'avais pas envie de me lever.

Remus roula des yeux. « C'est fou comme tu te consacres corps et âme aux études. »

- J'ai les meilleures notes, non ?

- Stupide chance. Un accent sur stupide. » Sirius sourit largement et s'appuya fraternellement sur lui. Remus pensait parfois que Sirius serait une personne bien meilleure et infiniment moins énervante s'il n'était pas si beau et si brillant.

Ce qu'il y avait de triste, c'était que Remus doutait qu'il changerait vraiment quoi que ce soit de Sirius, s'il en avait les moyens. Excepté peut-être sa voix quand il chantait. Il INSITAIT pour chanter dans les douches, et la Maison entière s'était liguée pour lui lancer des sorts de Mutisme qu'il avait réussi à éviter on ne savait comment, la plupart du temps.

Non. Il laisserait ça aussi.

- Parfait, maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à lancer le sort. James et Sirius sourirent jusqu'aux oreilles, Peter sourit et Remus soupira tout en souriant. Ils lancèrent le sort tous les quatre.

Sirius prit sa baguette comme ils se dirigeaient tous vers le bord, et Remus lui lança un regard en biais. « Pas si tu tiens à ta vie. »

- Je vais le faire, proposa James, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Va chier. C'est moi qui vais le faire. Remus sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant l'air un peu inquiet de Sirius. « Prem's, Padfoot ? »

Remus n'attendit pas, faisant voler Sirius de l'autre côté du bord. Sirius le regarda d'un air suppliant tandis qu'il commençait à descendre. « Moony… souviens-toi que tu m'aimes. »

Il fallut des heures pour que Sirius lui pardonne de l'avoir presque laissé tomber après ça. Et Remus SAVAIT qu'il faudrait des mois pour que cet incident ne soit plus mentionné quand Sirius lui demanderait une faveur.

Le matin suivant, Remus était fatigué, de mauvaise humeur, inquiet, et il en avait plein le dos de James, Sirius, et de leur surabondance d'énergie post-mauvais coup. Il en avait encore plus plein le dos de leur conversation de deux heures sur les attributs et les habitudes sexuelles de diverses filles qu'ils s'étaient faites tous deux (en fait, tous les trois, mais la contribution de Peter avait été bien moins importante que celle de James, qui elle-même était microscopique comparée aux conquêtes de M. Sirius « je saute sur tout ce qui bouge » Black.

Ils passèrent la nuit dans leur chambre, pelotonnés dans un seul lit protégé par un sort de Mutisme. Sirius restait allongé – prenant plus de place qu'il ne lui était attribué, et plutôt insouciant de se faire pousser sans arrêt à cause de cela – la tête sur les genoux de Remus. Remus avait été tiraillé entre le désir de se pencher et de l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'il se mettait en valeur en racontant une histoire particulièrement sensuelle, et un besoin aussi fort de le faire tomber du lit. Le second l'avait remporté à trois occasions, mais il avait réussi à maîtriser le premier.

A peine à l'aube, ils se précipitèrent en bas des escaliers… enfin Remus avait marché. Avec une grande dignité dont ils semblaient dépourvus, aurait-il ajouté. Puis ils traînèrent dans le Hall, attendant d'une façon que Remus ne jugea pas assez discrète.

Le premier éclat de rire et de surprise ne se fit pas longtemps désirer, et donna aux bouffons qui lui servaient de compagnons de dortoir une excuse pour se ruer dehors et montrer la plus mauvaise expression de surprise qu'il ait jamais vue.

On aurait pu penser qu'ils seraient devenus de meilleurs menteurs, depuis le temps. Pas aussi bons que lui, mais meilleurs que ça. Il y avait de quoi avoir honte.

Il arriva à temps pour le premier couplet. La bannière modifiée – qui, il l'admettait, aurait eu moins d'allure sans son lion mal dessiné au pas majestueux – déclarait : « Pas de Secrets Entre un Homme et son Slip. » Le premier couplet – chanté dans une horrible voix de fausset – vint d'un caleçon gris défraîchi sur la droite.

« C'est bien triste mais c'est bien vrai,  
Si ses amis le découvraient !  
Porté quatre fois sans lavage ;  
Ses chaussett' parfois davantage.  
Deux fois par jour il m'enlève,  
Et sa main prend la relève,  
Mais ma foi, pas d'autre occasion,  
THADDIEUS BLART n'a que cette option.

Casimir Crinnich, rapide au Quidditch,  
Pour le Vif d'Or, c'est le plus fort.  
Mais Lisa Carey est désespérée :  
Elle ne peut jamais prendre son pied.  
Cassy persiste, et Carey insiste,  
Un jour il jouira APRES sa Lisa.

Remus écouta le caleçon de Caddius avec un sentiment soudain d'alarme. Il se rapprocha en courant de là où Sirius et James se tenaient les côtes, les larmes aux yeux. Peter était plié en deux sur le sol tandis que les sous vêtements continuaient leurs chansons. Les groupes d'élèves se changeaient rapidement en une vraie foule, et les Serpentards étaient déjà en train de se rassembler sur un côté, essayant désespérément de trouver un moyen de monter et de faire cesser tous ces épigrammes beaucoup trop vrais.

Il donna un coup de coude à Sirius pour attirer son attention. « Ils donnent les noms ! Je croyais qu'ils ne feraient que des allusions ! »

James haussa les épaules, essuyant ses larmes. « Nous aussi. Mais apparemment le sort a TROP bien marché. »

- On va avoir la moitié de cette putain d'école sur le dos !

Sirius lui lança un grand sourire. « Ils survivront. C'est super marrant, tu dois l'avouer. »

Ça aurait pu être le cas, si Remus n'avait eu tout à coup une sensation profondément désagréable à l'estomac. Ils chantaient tous une fois, et il avait le vague espoir que, peut-être…

Bryson Blunn, il fait presque deux mètres,  
Des muscles, il sait plus où en mettre.  
Quand il marche, le sol se met à trembler.  
Quand il se baisse, les filles bavent d'emblée.  
Un vrai mec, un homme d'acier :  
Blunn, on peut pas l'arrêter !  
Mais quand dans la tour ça s'est fait,  
C'était Lupin qui le chevauchait.

Remus sentit ses couleurs quitter son visage, et à cet instant, il songea à peut-être un millier de façons de tuer gaiement James, Peter, et surtout Sirius. Et Blunn aussi, pour être équitable.

Il sentit au moins une bonne cinquantaine de paires d'yeux se tourner vers lui, mais les seuls dont il se souciait vraiment n'étaient pas simplement en train de le regarder : ils étaient bouche bée. Sirius avait l'air de s'être fait frapper par le Saule Cogneur, et James et Peter n'était pas mieux.

Merde.

Il se retourna et marcha vers le château, plein de dignité. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, il prit ses jambes à son cou vers la tour de Gryffondor, où il s'abandonna à un instinct infantile depuis longtemps endormi et se terra sous son lit, priant pour que la fin du monde arrive avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne remonte dans le dortoir.

Il y avait sous son lit les chaussettes que le temps avait oubliées, un caleçon qu'il jugea digne de sa rage, et qui fut vite réduit en lambeaux de tissu indéfinissable, et quelques moutons de poussière égarés qui avaient échappé aux elfes de maison.

Il resta là un bon moment, s'amusant à inventer des scénarios où, lorsqu'il finissait par sortir, le monde extérieur avait cessé d'exister, ou bien tout le monde avait la mémoire effacée, ou alors Sirius Black et James Potter s'étaient vu pousser d'énormes oreilles de lapins sur les fesses, et tout le monde en oubliait les satanées chansons des caleçons.

Cela finit par l'ennuyer et il resta allongé, à lire les histoires scabreuses que des générations d'élèves désœuvrés avaient gravées dans la paroi intérieure du sommier. Sirius lui-même avait gravé une interprétation obscène d'une « réunion » improbable entre les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore. La première fois qu'il leur avait montré son œuvre, Peter avait déclaré qu'il était terrorisé à vie, il avait fallu un mois à Remus pour arrêter d'avoir à combattre un fou rire à chaque fois que McGonagall disait avoir parlé à Dumbledore.

Il devait s'être endormi car ensuite, la lumière provenant de la fenêtre s'était assombrie et quelque chose de lourd se trouvait sur le lit au-dessus de lui.

Il resta silencieux, avec le vague espoir que cette personne, quelle qu'elle soit, s'en irait, mais il n'eut pas tant de chance. La voix de Sirius, un peu hargneuse, arriva juste au-dessus de lui. « Tu peux arrêter de te cacher sous le lit comme un gamin, tu sais. Je sais que tu y es. Sors de là, maintenant. »

- Non.  
- Comment ça, non ?  
- Non. Le contraire de oui. Un refus. Une répugnance à faire ce que tu m'as si gracieusement ordonné de faire.

Silence, puis un ajout à contre cœur. « S'il te plaît ? »

Remus digéra ces mots un moment, puis émergea avec un soupir, et s'écroula sur le lit pour s'asseoir en tailleur face à Sirius. Ils se regardèrent dans un mutisme absolu, et Remus résista au besoin de se tortiller, brisant le silence lui-même. « Alors… Rusard nous a eus ? »

- Pas toi. James, Peter et moi sommes privés du week-end à Pré-Au-Lard de la semaine prochaine, et nous avons cinq soirs de retenue. Ça aurait pu être pire, mais ces sales Serpentards sont devenus fous après ton départ. Z'ont commencé à jeter des sorts dans tous les sens. James a une citrouille qui lui pousse sur le nez, et Peter a ses deux mains collées au visage. Donc ils sont dans la merde aussi. » L'idée sembla plaire à Sirius, et il ajouta : « bande de bâtards »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu t'en es sorti indemne ? »

- Prongs était devant moi. C'était très sympa de sa part, vraiment.

- Ce serait sympa qu'on ait tous quelqu'un prêt à se voir pousser une citrouille sur le nez pour nous.

- Je me laisserais pousser une citrouille sur le nez pour toi, Moony. Sirius eut un petit sourire, et Remus sentit sa respiration s'arrêter pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que l'autre enfoiré ajoute : « même si tu es un traître. » Remus commença à protester, mais Sirius le fit taire. « Donc. Blunn, hein ? Tu aimes les mecs, alors. »

- Non, en fait, c'est une femme très grande et très musclée. La bosse devant, c'est juste une paire de chaussettes.

- Très drôle. » Sirius l'observa avec des yeux sombre. « Alors. Pourquoi ? »

Remus renifla, baissant les yeux. « Quoi ? Pourquoi je suis une pédale ? Une tante ? Je sais pas. Je le suis, c'est tout. »

- Pas ça. » Sirius agita la main en signe de rejet. « Je comprends ça. Les mecs aiment les mecs, parfois. Pourquoi Blunn ? »

Remus hésita un moment, et répondit stupidement. « Est-ce que tu l'as _vu_ ? »

Sirius grimaça. « Il ressemble à une sale statue. Et sa tête est trop petite pour son cou. Et puis il ne peut pas aligner deux mots sans l'aide de quelqu'un. »

- Il n'est pas si mal que ça.

- C'est un SERPENTARD ! cria Sirius avec fureur.

Remus le fixa puis se mit à rire. Il essaya de s'arrêter, mais cela s'échappait de ses lèvres en de brusques vagues tandis que Sirius lui lançait un regard noir. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si marrant, Moony ? »

Remus ne put répondre pendant un long moment, et Sirius finit par lui frapper la tête avec un oreiller jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise. Lorsqu'il fut maître de lui, il répondit en s'étouffant. « Toi. Tu es énervé parce que je me suis tapé un Serpentard, tu te fous que ça ait été un mec. »

Sirius se rassit, toujours l'oreiller à la main. « Je m'en fous si tu préfères les gars ou les filles, Moony. Tu es toujours Moony. » Il lui jeta un regard. « Même si le fait que tu ne veuilles pas nous le dire montre ta confiance absolue en tes amis. »

Il y avait une légère trace de tristesse dans sa voix, et Remus cilla de surprise. « Ce n'était pas… Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'insère dans une conversation : 'Padfoot, passe-moi le ketchup, oh, et au fait, je couche avec des hommes' ça ne passe pas bien. »

- Tu aurais pu essayer. C'est pas comme si on était des cons qui te jetteraient des pierres.

Remus le regarda. « Dis-moi que Prongs n'a pas fait une crise, et que Peter n'a pas commencé à bégayer ? »

Sirius évita ses yeux et haussa les épaules. « Ils vont s'y faire. »

- Ouais, dit Remus, avec beaucoup plus de confiance qu'il n'en ressentait.  
- Donc pourquoi Blunn ?  
- Il est beau, il était intéressé. C'est pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup d'option, Padfoot. Soit tu te la gardes dans le froc, soit tu fais avec ce que tu as quand tu n'es pas fait pour les filles.  
- Tu n'aimes pas les filles du tout, alors ?  
- J'ai rien contre elles, c'est juste qu'elles…  
- ne te font aucun effet, finit Sirius.  
Remus lui jeta un regard noir. « En général, non. »  
- Mais Blunn, si ?  
- Putain, pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?  
- Réponds juste, et arrête de faire le con.  
- Ouais, ça te va ? Il me fait de l'effet. Il a un cul magnifique, des bras super et un visage décent, et il suce comme un dieu. » Il était aussi blond, ce qui attirait Remus, car ainsi il n'avait pas en plus la culpabilité d'imaginer que la tête sombre était celle de Sirius lorsqu'il baissait les yeux.

Sirius gigota jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve affalé sur le dos en travers du lit, les yeux rivés au plafond. « Vraiment ? »

- Pourquoi tu trouves ça si fascinant, exactement ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Tu as toujours été un putain de bon menteur, mais j'arrivais toujours assez bien à te découvrir. Maintenant, c'est comme toute une nouvelle partie de toi que je ne connais pas. C'est… bizarre. Très bizarre.

Remus roula des yeux. « On dirait vraiment une tragédienne. »

- Et qui parle ? La star de la comédie musicale de ce matin, affichée complète pour toute la saison ? » Sirius leva une main pour parer l'oreiller qui vola abruptement vers son visage. « C'est bon, c'est bon. Désolé. Très bien. Je ne demanderai plus rien. » Remus commença à compter en silence. Il alla jusqu'à quinze. « Et comment tu as su ? »

- Su quoi ?  
- Que Blunn était du même bord.  
- Son nom était dans Tantouse Mag.

Sirius leva la tête pour le regarder d'un œil sombre. « Sérieusement. »

- J'en sais rien. Tu le sens, parfois, c'est tout.  
- C'est lui qui a fait le premier pas ?  
- Sirius, je préfèrerais vraiment parler d'autre chose. N'importe quoi d'autre. Pourquoi tu ne me reparlerais pas de ces bruits de chat que fait Ethilinda quand tu lui…

- Est-ce que tu as déjà été attiré par moi ?

Remus s'étouffa. Sirius l'observa – il n'offrit pas de l'aider, le salaud – pendant qu'il reprenait sa respiration. « Pourquoi diable me demandes-tu ça ? »

- Parce que je veux savoir. Alors, ça t'est arrivé ?  
- Pourquoi ça m'arriverait ?  
- Je suis un beau gosse. Très désirable.  
- Un con arrogant, voilà ce que tu es.  
- Mais désirable quand même.  
- Non, ça te va ? Ça ne m'est pas arrivé. » Ce qui était vrai, se justifia-t-il, puisqu'il utilisait un passé, et… merde. Pas ses oignons, de toute façon.  
- Vraiment ? Sirius sembla étrangement déçu, et changea abruptement de sujet. « J'ai roulé un patin à Roger Cirsey, l'an dernier. »

Remus cilla. « Pour… pourquoi ? »

- J'étais bourré. Il a commencé à me peloter. Ça avait l'air d'être la réaction appropriée. C'était… intéressant.

Remus se lécha les lèvres. « Intéressant dans quel sens ? »

- C'était pas si mal.  
- Tu l'as juste… cette fois-là ?  
- Avec lui ? Ouais. Mais je suis sorti avec Porpington – le Serdaigle, tu sais – au début de l'année. C'était mieux.

Porpington était, pensa Remus avec aigreur, au-dessus de ses propres moyens. « Ah ouais ? »

- Ouais. On s'est bien amusés. Rien de sérieux.  
- Comment ça se fait que tu n'en aies pas parlé ?

Sirius renifla. « J'en aurais peut-être parlé… si j'avais su que je n'étais pas le seul, Moony. »  
- J'ai jamais emballé Porpington.  
- Arrête de jouer au con, tu sais que je voulais dire les mecs en général, pas juste celui-là.  
- Oh. » Sa conversation était vraiment brillante, aujourd'hui. « Alors les mecs te plaisent ? »  
- Sais pas. Parfois. Quelques-uns. » Sirius inclina la tête. « Toi, tu me plais. »

Le cœur de Remus sembla essayer de sortir de sa bouche. Il devait avoir mal entendu. « Uh huh. »

Sirius s'assit et se tourna vers Remus, repliant ses jambes pour se mettre en tailleur. « Tu es sûr que tu n'as jamais eu envie de moi ? »  
Remus se sentit incapable de formuler un discours intelligent, et en fut très ennuyé, car il était très doué pour parler, d'habitude, quand il en avait l'occasion. Pour parler de façon logique – et sans grossièreté – il était bien meilleur que Sirius, en tout cas. Cette conversation ne prouvait rien, rien du tout. « Ermm. Ah. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu… Je veux dire, tu aimais les filles… »

Sirius se pencha et l'embrassa. C'était un peu trop brusque, et absolument inattendu. Les lèvres pleines contre celles de Remus étaient légèrement gercées, et avaient un goût de jus de citrouille, ce que Remus n'avait jamais vraiment aimé.

C'était la meilleure chose qu'il ait jamais goûtée.

Fichu Sirius.

Il pouvait presque sentir son cerveau quitter sa tête, comme réfléchir devenait soudain impossible, et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était Sirius. La bouche de Sirius, la main de Sirius sur son côté, la langue de Sirius contre la sienne, le rire de Sirius…

Il se rejeta en arrière, rougissant. « Q'est-ce qu'il y a de si marrant ? C'était TON idée ! »

Sirius sourit, sans remord, ses lèvres s'incurvant en un sourire narquois dont Remus pouvait décider s'il préférait le frapper ou l'embrasser. « Sais pas. C'est juste que c'était drôle. » Il se lécha les lèvres, et Remus ravala un grognement. « Tu as un goût de chocolat. C'est étrange, puisque je ne crois pas que tu en aies mangé. C'est simplement ancré en toi. » Il lança un sourire malicieux à Remus. « J'aime bien ça. »

- Tu n'aimes pas tellement le chocolat », dit stupidement Remus. Ce qui était vrai – Sirius aimait les aliments qui avaient un goût acide, le jus de citron, des trucs comme ça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait choisi de commenter cela, mais au moins, c'était vrai.

- Je dois aimer ça sur toi. » Sirius releva la tête, et pendant un bref instant, son expression effrontée s'effaça, et il sembla incertain. Remus pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où il avait vu cette expression. « Moony… ça va, tout ça ? » Son geste sembla reprendre toute leur conversation.

Remus le regarda et sentit un sourire lui chatouiller le coin des lèvres. « Prongs et Wormtail vont perdre la tête. »

Sirius sourit. « Qu'ils la perdent » Il se pencha de nouveau, et le cerveau de Remus l'abandonna une fois encore – le sale traître – tandis que Sirius l'embrassait. C'était encore trop brusque, et c'était tellement bon, et il ne pouvait pas dire si c'était en dépit de la douleur ou à cause d'elle.

Les doigts de Remus s'enroulèrent dans les cheveux noirs, et il sourit contre la bouche de Sirius comme la porte s'ouvrait violemment, et que la voix de James – couinant d'une façon féminine et complètement indigne – s'exclamait : « Oh Bordel de MERDE. »

Sirius s'appuya sur lui et se tourna vers James. « Salut Prongs, passe-moi le ketchup, oh, et au fait, Moony est une pédale et je crois qu'il m'a corrompu avec sa dépravation contagieuse. »

Remus lui frappa le crâne et Sirius sourit et lécha de nouveau ses lèvres, comme un chat qui serait tombé dans de la crème. Remus le prit comme une invitation, et, qu'importe James de toute façon, s'approcha pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Wormtail couina derrière James. « Ketchup ? »

Sirius se mit à rire, et, du coin de l'œil, Remus vit James les regarder et hausser les épaules, un sourire incertain aux lèvres.

James les regarda. « Alors…Moony. Lupin qui chevauche, hein ? »

Sirius leva les sourcils en direction de Remus comme une avalanche de coussins et de tout ce qui se trouvait à portée des mains de Remus s'abattait joyeusement sur la stupide tête gonflée de James. Sirius sourit. « On t'aurait renié si c'avait été ce sale Serpentard. »

- Oh ferme-la, cracha Remus, qui n'était pas vraiment en colère, car Peter semblait troublé mais tolérant, James souriait d'un air narquois et Sirius souriait.

Tout irait bien.

Mais Sirius était quand même un sale con.


End file.
